RPG 4 warriors Iceclan
by Skillet partydancer
Summary: Iceclan cats are gentle but tough, they're colors are white, gray, light brown, and very light shades of black.  They live in the mountains and are like Windclan cats with thier agility and speed. More info inside.  Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.
1. Chapter 1

Time for the Iceclan role-playing game!

Rules-

Please don't swear

Be nice to other clans at gatherings

No being cannibals

And HAVE FUN!

Iceclan cats are gentle but tough, they're colors are white, gray, light brown, and very light shades of black. They live in the mountains and are like Windclan cats with they're agility and speed. They are quick to uphold the warrior code, but will break it if they have to.

Other clans are-

-Windclan

-Thunderclan

-Shadowclan

-Riverclan

- Skyclan

Iceclan cats-

Leader-

Deputy-

Medicine cat-

Warriors-

Kits and Queens-

Elders-

Apprentices-


	2. Chapter 2

Time for the Iceclan role-playing game!

Rules-

Please don't swear

Be nice to other clans at gatherings

No being cannibals

And HAVE FUN!

Iceclan cats are gentle but tough, they're colors are white, gray, light brown, and very light shades of black. They live in the mountains and are like Windclan cats with they're agility and speed. They are quick to uphold the warrior code, but will break it if they have to.

Other clans are-

-Windclan

-Thunderclan

-Shadowclan

-Riverclan

- Skyclan

**Iceclan cats**-

**Leader**-

**Deputy**-

**Medicine Cat(s)**-

**Warriors**-

**Kits and Queens**-

_(TEAMGEORGE)_ Bravekit- small white-gray tabby with light brown stripes, kit of Moonheart; a pretty she-cat who died giving berth to Bravekit, Bravekit now has kin, the medicine cat is the closest thing to her kin. She is 2 moons old.

**Elders**-

**Apprentices**-


	3. Chapter 3

Time for the Iceclan role-playing game!

Rules-

Please don't swear

Be nice to other clans at gatherings

No being cannibals

And HAVE FUN!

Iceclan cats are gentle but tough, they're colors are white, gray, light brown, and very light shades of black. They live in the mountains and are like Windclan cats with they're agility and speed. They are quick to uphold the warrior code, but will break it if they have to.

Other clans are-

-Windclan

-Thunderclan

-Shadowclan

-Riverclan

- Skyclan

**Iceclan cats**-

**Leader**-

_(Mintfrost29)_Dawnstar- A pretty she-cat that love all of her clanmates like her own kits, she is very gentle and hates unneeded bloodshed, very trusting but waits to get to know someone before trusting them.

**Deputy**-

_(Randomcat)_Icepath-Black she-cat with white paws, muzzle, and tail-tip with ice-blue eyes, she is very athletic and ambitious, wants to be the best warrior the forest has ever seen.

**Medicine Cat(s)**-

_(LOL_not_real_just_needed_another_cat)_Crookedheart-Dark brown tom with a white splash of fur across his side. Acts as a father to Bravekit. Gets overexcited for very small things, other cats call him the "Eccentric MC(medicine cat)"

**Medicine Cat Apprentice-**

_(Warriors rox my sox)_Blossompaw-A creamy white she-cat with pale blue eyes, she is very calm, quiet, and shy. Her parents died of greencough, but she still has her sister, Mothpaw.

**Warriors**-

_(LOL_Not_real_just needed_another_cat)_Berrytail-bright white tom who's only spot of other color is a spalsh of dark brown fur on his side. Very kind and caring tom who tries very hard to keep bravekit out of trouble. brothers with Crookedheart.

**Kits and Queens**-

_(TEAMGEORGE)_ Bravekit- small white-gray tabby with light brown stripes, kit of Moonheart; a pretty she-cat who died giving berth to Bravekit, Bravekit now has kin, the medicine cat is the closest thing to her kin. She is 2 moons old.

**Elders**-

**Apprentices**-

_(Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen)_Spiritpaw-pretty white she-cat with ginger splashes and blue eyes, has ginger ears, paws, chest, tail tip, front legs, patch on her side, patch on her left flank, and is happy go lucky little cat who is typically nice and kind. She is easy going and gentle. A loving little cat who loves hunting and learning. Icepath is her mentor.

_(Warriprs rox my sox)_Mothpaw-Hyper and friendly golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Her parents died of greencough, but she still has her sister, Blossompaw. Berrytail is her mentor.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry, but I'm not continuing the story. Chances are I'm either losing interest or I can't handle the stress. Like I said I'm sorry.


End file.
